The Last of Alice
by CabbieBade
Summary: "How do you keep living, if you have nothing to live for?" After Joel has not had Ellie go to the hospital for a cure, they go to England since that's the only place that's safe. Or is it? After Alice had 'killed' her doctor, she finds Ellie and Joel and all three of there lives are about to go down hill, again.


**O.M.G**

**I am so happy and surprised now. So I came on fanfiction and thought "Hmm, I wonder if there is any Last of Us and Madness Returns crossovers?" so I went to the crossovers and holy crap, there is none! I was so shocked because to me those are the best games in the world, plus with Pewdiepie playing them I was thinking some people could just mash them together or something. It's bad enough that im the only person in the world to do mashups of Alice and Ellie on YouTube (My account is CabbieBori, not CabbieBade). I am happy though since im the first one (omg... that sounds like one of those 'first!' comments -_- ) but its kind of sad... idk!**

**Anyways. I thought of this once I got done watching Pewds gameplay of The last of us and thought "Hmm, what if Ellie, Alice and Joel met?" so here is my mind of how I thought this would be. Also if you don't want to read this but see this like little music videos then go to my channel. (I have like two - three on there. If your reading this in the future then hopefully more :D )**

* * *

**_~Ellie~_**

* * *

How I met her was pretty weird...

How she died was even weirder...

But I guess you can find that out on your own, can't you? Joel had just told me that there was no cure for anything, I knew he was lying. Even if he didn't tell me the story I felt like I already knew it.

And I had to admit, I was pretty upset but I just had to go on with life before I die. I sat down on a log and sighed, pulling my hoodie closer. I guess you could say Joel and I had that father and daughter relationship but we didn't want to see it after him losing Sarah and he told me he hasn't been the same.

Well yeah, I wouldn't be the same if I lost my kid to, it's already bad enough I seen Riley die and other people in my life to. Joel came up and looked at me.

"There's only one place that hasn't been infected yet..." He sighed, my eyes widen.

"How is that even possible?! I thought you told me it started twenty years ago?!" I was happy, shocked but scared. Scared of what if someone sees my bite, then I could be killed or harm even more people who I already hurt?

"I know it sounds crazy. But it's somewhere in England." He said fixing one of his guns. I nodded and he smiled, we we're going to England.

* * *

_**~Alice~**_

* * *

I walked out of the train station and looked around, I seen Wonderland and smiled. Dr. Bumbie was dead, I hope, I was free, the little kids that lived with me we're free and hopefully happy. I walked back to my room and that's when everything crashed. My head started to hurt badly and I fell to my knees. What was happening?! I screamed and held my sister's key in my hand. Then everything just faded.

I woke up in my bed, I was on my back and heard a whisper.

"Is she up? Is she infected?" I thought I heard a girl say, not young but not to old.

"Of course she's not! I checked her arms, legs and neck. Nothing of course, and I already told you it hasn't spread here yet." A man said, my eyes shot open and they kind of gasped startled.

"Who are you?!" I said and looked at them.

"This is Ellie, im Joel." The man said, he had a little bit of a beard and a backpack full of weapons and caned food. The girl had a backpack to and she gave me some water. I drank it and saw my sisters key was still there, I smiled a little and looked down, I was in my normal outfit and not my Wonderland one sadly.

"Are you guys traveling?" I asked, Ellie looked at Joel fast and he shrugged, "I guess you could say that."

"Why is it only you here?" Ellie asked and looked around, she spotted my family's picture and my drawings from when I was younger and some of the little kids drawings to.

"It's a long story," I said, "almost all the other children has... died... I'm the only one left." I didn't want to remember Doctor Bumbie now, after what he did to my sister and washing away the others minds like some wild animal.

We heard screams outside and we all three ran out.

"Shit!" Joel said and grabbed his gun, Ellie's eyes widen and I got scared, what was going on?!

"Whats wrong?"

"This place is infected!" Joel screamed, he saw someone limping to us with blood all over them, he shot them and I stepped back horrified.

"These people aren't really people, Alice." Ellie said and pushed me down to hide, I heard something and Ellie sighed, "Great Joel, you just got us a pack of clickers!" I looked around and saw these things with things on their head like, mold, food or something and I hugged my old stuffed rabbit.

"Nows not the time to be being someones dinner, hide!" Joel said and grabbed are arms, my rabbit dropped onto the floor, his grip was to tight and I couldn't get it fast enough. My life was going to hell, again!


End file.
